


And Then There Were Three

by StormyBear30



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a challenge from my dear friend MA, who like me, would love to see a pregnant Jared and a nervous Colin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Three

“Colin…it’s time” Jared spoke quietly as he watched his boyfriend of five years sitting in his den reading through a script.

“Time for what?” The man asked off handedly as he glanced up at his lover before focusing his attention back to the script he was studying before him.

“Colin…it’s time” He repeated again, placing his hand at his back as he tried to control the pain ebbing there.

“It’s time?” Colin asked again, panic rushing through him as he jumped up off the chair he had been sitting on, script forgotten. “Ok…don’t panic” He called out over his shoulder as he rushed past Jared and up the stairs of their home in search of what they needed for their trip. It had all been rehearsed and planned before hand and yet as he circled the room for the second time he found he had forgotten everything. “It’s going to be ok baby” His cries could be heard over the banister as he rushed out of one room and into another. “Fuck…” His frustration rose as he ran down the main stairs, practically running in circles still looking for what he was looking for.

“Colin…” Jared grinned over at him, holding up the missing item he had been frantically searching for.

“Shit…” Colin blushed as he grabbed onto the case. “You ok?” He asked out of concern, not waiting for an answer as he swung open the front door and assisted his love out of their home and into the beautiful California day.

“Yes…fine” Jared assured, allowing himself to be aided into the car. “You ok?” He asked once Colin slid into the seat next to him.

“Brilliant” The man beamed nervously before leaning over and placing a tender kiss upon smiling lips.

“Ok…” Jared smiled back, biting his bottom lip as another bout of pain flashed across his abdomen.

Colin still wasn’t quite sure how he had made it to the hospital without killing the two of them, but somehow he had managed it, despite breaking ever traffic law known to man. He was a nervous wreck as an orderly met them at the emergency room entrance, placing the man that he loved into a wheelchair before pushing him into the building. “Colin…” Jared called out to him, holding his hand out for him to take as they were ushered into the receiving area and then Jared’s private room. He watched as he was hooked up to various monitors, before the two of them were finally left alone. “Alone at last” Jared chuckled, as he once again held out his hand and gestured for Colin to take it. “Hey…” He whispered once Colin had maneuvered himself around the many wires, reclining beside him as he looked back at him with wide and nervous eyes.

“Hey…” Colin replied, increasing the pressure upon Jared’s hand in order to stop the trembling of his own hands.

“You nervous?” He asked already knowing the answer as Colin jumped off of the bed and began to pace like a mad man before him.

“Fucking terrified more like it” Colin rushed out, dying for a cigarette, despite the fact that he had been smoke free for the previous three years all thanks to Jared’s constant nagging. “Aren’t you frightened?”

“Baby…we’ve had nine months to prepare for this. You have nothing to be nervous about” He tried to assure the man that he loved, but knowing Colin the way that he did he also knew that it would be futile.

“We’ve could have had ten years and it still would not have been enough time” Colin ground out in aggravation, regretting his words immediately at the hurt look upon Jared’s handsome face. “Sorry Luv…you know that I didn’t mean anything by that” He spoke up, once again situating himself at Jared’s side, taking his hand into his own. “It’s just that we all know that I am a fuck up and what if this kid turns out to be a fuck up because of me”

Jared couldn’t help but smile at just how serious Colin was with his words, knowing that he had to choose his words wisely or upset the Irishman even further. “Get over your fucking self” He gruffed in pretend, fighting the laugh that threatened to take over him. “You seem to forget that this baby has part of my DNA as well and besides…” He took on a more serious note as he traced the back of his hand across the stubbled face of his love. “You’ve really changed so much in these last five years. You’ve become this incredible man whom I love very very much and who is going to be a wonderful father”

“I love you too Jared” Colin smiled down lovingly at his mate before leaning down to steal a quick kiss, only to break apart at the clearing of a throat before them.

“Jared…Colin” The doctor acknowledged the two of them as he checked Jared’s vitals. “So…are we ready to have a baby? I guess that is a yes” He responded as at that exact moment in time a contraction hit Jared head on. “Ok…here’s what going to happen. These two orderlies are going to take Jared down to the surgery suite and prepare him for delivery, while Colin you change into these scrubs. Once you are ready Nurse Adams here will bring you to us. Any questions?” He asked, smiling at the nervous parents to be when he received no response. “Let’s have this baby then”

“Don’t make me wait long you Irish bastard” Jared teased as the orderlies began to move him, the grip on Colin’s hand still strong.

“I wouldn’t dream of it” Colin smiled nervously, kissing Jared’s hand quickly before letting it go. “I love you”

“I love you too” He heard Jared call back as he was pushed out of the room, leaving Colin alone with the Nurse.

“Change into those…over your clothes” She instructed. “I’ll wait for you outside”

Colin’s stomach began to do flip flops the moment that he entered the surgery room, finding Jared laid out of a bed, all sorts of medical instruments laid out around him. His head also felt light, his heart beating like mad within his chest. “Hey…” He heard Jared’s sleepy voice over the beeping machines situated beside him.

“Hey…” Colin responded, taking a deep breath before forcing his feet to move in Jared’s direction.

“I’m really glad that you decided to be in the delivery room with me” Jared’s words were soft and groggy as he fought the anesthesia that had been given in small doses before Colin had arrived. “It really means so much to me to have you here”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else luv” He smiled down at Jared, taking his hand into his own before placing a tender kiss upon it. “Love you” He whispered against the hand, kissing it once more before laying it intertwined with his own at Jared’s side.

“Let’s get started shall we” The doctor exclaimed, winking at Colin before setting to the task at hand.

Colin’s stomach was already threatening to upturn, his head felt as if it was loaded with cotton and with one look at the metal blade that would be used to slice through his lovers beautiful skin, his world went black. He woke up some time later propped up in what appeared to be a chair, his head pounding like mad. “Fuck…” He groaned as he lifted his hand to his forehead, flinching in pain at the bandage he found there.

“About fucking time that you woke up” He heard someone speak beside him, the room coming into full focus as he took in the beauty of the man that he loved, sitting up in bed with a tiny bundle within his arms.

“Jared…I am so sorry” Colin was on the verge of tears, realizing immediately that he had not been there when Jared had needed him the most, also missing the birth of their child.

“Hey…it’s ok” Jared chuckled, reaching his hand out towards Colin. “Come here…meet our daughter”

Colin could not help but take in the beaming beauty of his love as he shuffled over towards the bed, taking his first peek at the other beauty in his life. “She’s absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen” He remarked, tears streaming down his face as he looked from his child to the man that he loved without question. “Thank you…” Were the only words that he could think to say.

“For what?” Jared asked, drawing his eyes from the beauty before him as he looked up at his lover.

“For what?” He blurted out, his tears increasing at the amount of love he felt at that very moment in time. “For loving me despite all the shit that I put you through in the beginning of our relationship. For sticking by me each and every time that I fucked up, but most importantly for our beautiful baby girl. I can not express to you just how happy you have made me and how much I love you…how much I will always love you”

Tears ran slowly down Jared’s face, his heart swelling with pride and love for the family they had created. “You’re turning into an old sap in your old age” He joked warmly. “Would you like to hold your daughter?” He didn’t wait for Colin’s reply before handing the tiny bundle over towards him. His heart grew even more as he watched his lover interact with the child they had created together, knowing that all the hard times that they had been through in the past had been worth it. His exhaustion grew heavy as he watched through half lidded eyes a nurse taking their daughter from a reluctant Colin. He couldn’t help but smile as the man threatened bodily harm if a single hair were to be harmed on the fussy baby’s body. “Protective…I love that about you” He teased, fighting to stay awake, but quickly losing the battle.

“Just practicing for the really hard stuff…like when she wants to begin dating” Colin chuckled as he sat back down on the chair next to Jared’s bedside, gently taking his hand into his own. “Now get some rest” He whispered against his ear, kissing him on the side of the head as he settled into the chair, happy and content and bursting to continue his life with his Jared and their newest addition.

The End…


End file.
